There's Nowhere We Can Hide
by Summer90
Summary: Eames comes to Earth for a job and discovers exactly what happened to Arthur after his death. Part 4 of my Demons series. So yeah, have more angel! Eames and demon! Arthur


**So, I have been meaning to upload this for a while now, but I kept forgetting. But this is the fourth part of my demon series. That whole series is sorta mixed up, but this takes place not too long after Arthur has become a demon. It is in Eames' POV and it shows how Eames reacted to him being a demon and all that.**

* * *

There's nowhere we can hide

Eames walked along the cold dark road, hands in his pockets, trying to keep himself warm. He had been an "angel" for about five months now, not that he was really keeping track, and he would have thought he would have been able to find Arthur by now.

He couldn't just go out and look for him, of course. He only came to Earth when he was on a job. He could dally around for a bit but to get to Earth, he had to have a job.

Only on special occasions did he get to come down whenever he wanted. And sadly, to find his lover did not count as a special occasion.

He had been watching this woman for what seemed like hours. She worked at a restaurant and was depressed, had been ever since her daughter died a year ago due to cancer.

But watching her made Eames somewhat upset so he left to take a little break before approaching her and making his offer. He wanted to stay around here just a little bit longer.

He looked around, forgetting where he was going, only to realize that he had no idea where he was. He looked around and saw that he was in a darker side of town. He had a feeling he shouldn't be around here. In fact, he had a feeling that no one should really be around here.

He saw a bunch of creepy looking gentlemen walk by them and Eames could see the blackness of their souls mirrored in their eyes. He looked up and stopped where he was.

He was by Gehenna.

He knew this place seemed off and it was no wonder, this was Lucifer's area. Angels were told to stay far away from here. Eames had always been curious about this place, but never had the guts to actually venture down here and check it out.

But now that he was down here he knew he never wanted to come down here again. He slowly backed away and turned around. He needed to get out of here and quickly. He needed to go back to the restaurant, confront that woman, and get his job done so he could go back.

He heard the door the Gehenna open and heard the sound of music and laughter. Eames could tell that the music was form inside, but the laughter belonged to two men. One sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't place it at the moment.

"What should we do tonight?" One voice said. "Find someone to possess? That is always fun. Scaring the shit out of teenager losers who think they know everything." The other man laughed and Eames knew he had heard that voice before. But where had he heard it?

"Markus, I don't think I can even focus on anything right now."

"Arthur you are such a lightweight." Eames froze. Arthur? Eames had his wings out in a second for protection as he turned around and jumped in front of the two men. "What the fuck?" The man, Markus, shouted, taking a small step back. Eames glared at him before turning his attention to Arthur.

Arthur was leaning against the wall, smiling like he was high on something. His suit was all rumpled up, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his hair was a mess. He looked nothing like the Arthur Eames had known and loved.

"What are you doing here, angel? This is our turf." Markus hissed. Eames gave him one last glare before Markus backed off. Eames stepped forward and pulled Arthur towards him.

He could not believe Arthur would be like this. Sure Eames' death would have been hard on him, but Arthur was stronger than this. He could do whatever he wanted and move on. That was what he wanted for Arthur.

Not to have him be here, associating with demons.

Eames tilted Arthur's face back and his eyes met the dark black ones that belonged to Arthur.

"Arthur?" Arthur laughed at him before he reached out to try and touch Eames' wings. He quickly hid them before shoving Arthur back into the wall.

Arthur was not himself. He must be on that drug that demons use. Eames could not think of what it was called at the moment, but he had heard all about it. It was so addictive that even some angels have gotten into it.

But this is why Eames couldn't find Arthur. He was too busy being a demon and working for Lucifer to even remember who Eames was. Eames was disgusted with him right now. He literally didn't know what to do.

He looked back at Arthur and saw that the black had faded from his eyes. He looked to be sobering up a bit.

"Arthur." Arthur's body straightened up in a second. He looked up at him and Eames saw the color fade from his face.

"Eames?" Eames just looked at him. Arthur's face was filled with hope and innocence. "Is that really you?" Arthur stumbled forward, but Eames took a step back. "What…" Arthur tilted his head, confused. Eames let his wings come back out, making a point. Arthur's eyes widened.

"You work for him?" Arthur said, full of disgust. Eames about snapped. Arthur had a lot of nerve to sound like that.

"Don't you be disgusted with me Arthur!" Eames hissed out, stepping forward, causing Arthur to fall back against the wall again. "I knew you would be upset after I died, that was a given. But this? Selling your soul to Satan? That is a bit low, even for you." Arthur got his bearing back and glared up at him.

"I did this to save you."

"What?" Eames took a step closer. He didn't think he heard Arthur right.

"When you got shot on that one job, you were in the hospital with Dom, and I um, well, I went away. I sold my soul so that you could live longer, so that we could live the rest of our lives together."

"Well didn't that just work out perfectly?" Eames spat out. If he was in the right state of mind right now, he probably would have understood Arthur's motives. But right now was not a good time to get on Eames' good side.

"You don't get to judge me Eames! Wouldn't you have done the same thing? I loved you so much that I panicked at the thought of losing you. So can you really blame me?" Arthur was crying now and Eames couldn't handle this. Arthur was not like this. Arthur was always in control and didn't panic.

This was not how things were supposed to be. Their future, their legacy, did not involve this.

"We are enemies now Arthur."

"It doesn't have to be that way. I only owe him 1000 souls…"

"Arthur, just don't." Eames turned around. "I can't…" Eames started walking away. He needed to get away from this and just think things through. He needed to clear his mind of all this nonsense.

"Eames…" Arthur reached out and grabbed his hand. Eames turned and saw that Arthur was begging him. This was not his Arthur. His Arthur would never beg. "Please, don't go. I need you…" Eames ripped his arm free.

"I have a job to do." Eames just walked away, leaving Arthur standing there. He wanted to stay. He wanted to comfort Arthur and to just be there with him, but it would only hurt more in the end if he did.

* * *

Eames didn't go back to the restaurant. He wanted to, but, he just couldn't. Not tonight.

No, he found the nearest bar he could find and just sulked.

Arthur had sold his soul to save Eames. No wonder it was a miracle that he had lived. But Eames hated that Lucifer had something to do with saving his life. It didn't feel right. It almost felt like he owed Lucifer something.

And why didn't Arthur tell him? Maybe if Arthur would have told him Eames would have been more careful. Maybe he wouldn't have gone on his gambling trip. He would have valued his life a little more.

But Arthur was always honest with him, about everything. Eames was part of it as well. This was something that he should have told him. Having Arthur keep something this important from him really bothered Eames.

Not that it really does any good right now. Everything had already happened. And you can't just undo the past.

But how is Eames supposed to go on with his afterlife knowing that Arthur was a lost soul now. That Arthur was going to hell after he collected his souls.

Eames couldn't handle that small fact. Arthur acted like it was no big deal and Eames just wanted to strangle him.

Eames just needed to finish this job and get away for a bit. Think things over. Eventually he could get over it.

Hopefully.

* * *

Eames walked out of the restaurant early the next day. He had gone in there, first thing in the morning, talked to the woman and he was set to save her soul that night after closing. Everything was set. He would be out of here before another day could happen.

"Eames." He let out a small sigh. Of course.

"Arthur." Eames turned around and saw Arthur leaning against the wall of the restaurant. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk Eames."

"No we don't."

"Eames, you can't just walk away from all this." Eames walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall within seconds.

"Oh yes I can. The second you made that deal I was allowed to just walk away from all of this."

"I love you Eames. Doesn't that mean anything?" Arthur looked up at him and Eames saw the lost little man that had lost the man he loved, that was still the Arthur Eames knew and loved. He would always be there, somewhere. Eames knew that. Eames let out a small sigh and placed both of his hands on Arthur's face.

It felt so wonderful to touch him again, like this. It felt like it had been an eternity since the last time.

"It means the world to me Arthur, you know that." Arthur sighed and pulled him closer, pushing their foreheads together.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"How am I supposed to act Arthur?" Eames pushed himself away from Arthur, putting more and more distance between them. "Did you really expect me to jump around and do a musical number when I found out that now you work for the devil?"

"I don't know! I just, you know, I thought seeing me would make it better."

"Well it doesn't. It makes it worse." Eames hissed out. Arthur let out a small sigh.

"Well we can't change what has happened. I am always going to be here. And whether you like it or not, I will always come and find you. Seeing me may not be enough for you, but seeing you is enough for me."

"Arthur…"

"No. I have to do my job, Eames. I'm sorry it's not what you were expecting. I still love you. No one will ever be you."

Eames walked up to him and placed both hands on Arthur's face.

"I love you Arthur. Nothing will ever change that. This just is not the way I imagined seeing you again. This was not how it was supposed to be. I have a job to do. I can't stay here permanently like you can." Arthur smiled up at him before pulling him into a kiss.

Eames pushed Arthur to the wall and deepened the kiss. Man had he missed this. He missed everything about Arthur, the way he felt, the way he smelt and just overall Arthur.

But this person kissing him was not Arthur.

Well, he was, but not exactly. He was different. He felt like his Arthur, he looked like his Arthur, he even talked like his Arthur, but he didn't smell like his Arthur, nor did he taste like his Arthur.

Everything was just off.

Eames pulled away and Arthur smiled up at him.

"I have missed you so much." Arthur ran his hands up Eames' chest and through his hair. Eames let himself relax into Arthur's touch. "Come home with me tonight. Please."

That offer was so tempting.

"Arthur…"

"Come on Eames. We have time. We have all the time in the world."

"I can't." Eames pulled himself completely away from Arthur. "I have a job to do. I can't let myself fall into temptation because of you."

"Fine." Arthur hissed out before storming passed him. Eames ran a hand over his face before looking back to Arthur. But by the time he did, Arthur was gone.

He needed to get away from here and quick.

* * *

Eames didn't return to Earth for quite some time. He refused any of the jobs that were asked of him until he couldn't do it anymore.

It was spring on Earth. The flowers were blooming, everyone was smiling and having such a great time. It was quite lovely, really. Eames had always loved spring. Winter was gone and everyone was preparing for summer. It was the perfect time of year.

Eames was walking around some park that he didn't really remember the name of when he saw him.

Arthur.

He was leaning against the wall of one of the park buildings, smoking a cigarette. But he wasn't really paying attention to anyone in the park, except one person.

A man.

The man was sitting on a park bench going through a binder of papers. He looked a little distraught.

As Eames looked closer, he saw that the man was exactly who he was here to talk to. Arthur was after the same man as him.

Of course.

Eames put on a fake smile and stalked forward.

"Jefferson? Jefferson Adams?" The man looked up, startled.

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"My name is Eames. I am here to speak with you about your currect predicament."

"Are you sure he just wants to speak with you?" Arthur said, making his way over to them, smirking over at Eames. Eames glared at him.

"Back off Arthur."

"I have already given my offer to Jefferson here."

"Um, am I missing something?" Jefferson asked, standing up.

"Eames here is a demon. He is trying to corrupt your soul." Arthur replied. Eames gasped.

"What are you playing at?" Jefferson just looked conflicted as he slowly stepped away.

"I am just going to leave…" Eames didn't even pay attention to him. He was too busy glaring at Arthur.

"What are you doing? You can't lie to him."

"Jefferson is mine. I will do whatever it takes to get his soul."

"Why is he so special?"

"He isn't."

"Then why did you lie? You know you are breaking the rules here."

"I don't care. I will do whatever it takes."

"To do what?" Arthur stepped closer, running a hand over Eames' chest.

"My debt is 1000 souls. After that I am free. And then we can be together, forever." Eames knew that wasn't the case. Lucifer never let his workers go. But Arthur looked so hopeful. Eames reached out and grasped his hand. Arthur had grown desperate. This was not going to end well.

"I can't just give Jefferson to you. I will find him and give him my deal. Let him decide what he wants. That is how it works."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Eames." Eames just smiled as he caressed Arthur's hand.

This was how it was going to be from now on. He and Arthur would be competing for souls. It would turn into a game for them. Eames didn't like it, but he couldn't change it now.

This was their life now. And all he could do was just accept it.

* * *

.**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I am hoping someday to come back to this series, but ah, motivation is so hard to get.**


End file.
